


Apple Pie

by marumo



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: AA stevetony is so married, Established Relationship, Fan Comics, Fanart, Fluff, Good husband Steve, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soft tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 02:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17092439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marumo/pseuds/marumo
Summary: Tony has acted suspiciously these days... Steve wonders what he is hiding.It is a gift fan comic forSadisticsparkleas a part of Cap-IM Holiday Exchange 2018!Prompt: Tony learns to cook





	Apple Pie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sadisticsparkle (sadisticsparkle)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadisticsparkle/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed to draw your prompt, hope you like it!  
> Aaand thank you for kittkat and [Cathydeff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathydeff) for being my betas! Can't finish it without your help.


End file.
